


The Weak Man's Strength

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Spanking, Detroit Red Wings, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Disobedience, Disrespect, Fingering, Fondling, French Kissing, Kneeling, Kneeling Universe, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Submission, Spanking, erotic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nik reminds Hank of the virtues of respect and obedience. Written per reader request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weak Man's Strength

“Rudeness is the weak man’s imitation of strength.” Edmund Burke

The Weak Man’s Strength

“What do you want?” demanded Hank in a surly voice as Nik steered him by the elbow into one of the many guest bedrooms at Nik’s house. Normally, Hank wouldn’t have minded being drawn into a bedroom by Nik because it often ended in a satisfying sexual adventure, but the fires kindling in Nik’s eyes were more beacons of impending discipline than romantic rendezvous. 

“To talk to you about practice.” Nik arched an eyebrow as he settled into the russet blankets covering the queen bed. “You were talking back to Coach rather a lot, you know.” 

Obviously.” Hank snorted, as he took an exaggerated interest in a glass vase filled with artificial white roses with petals made beige by dust on the maple bureau. “If Coach talks to me, I’m going to answer back, aren’t I?” 

“That’s not what I meant, and you damn well know it.” Nik folded his arms across his chest. “What I meant is you should’ve watched your mouth more.” 

“I didn’t want to watch my mouth because to do so I’d have to cross my eyes.” To illustrate his point, Hank crossed his eyes, staring at the tip of his nose with both his black pupils. “I thought that would be rude.” 

“I doubt you were worried about rudeness.” Nik shook his head in disapproval of Hank’s present and past impertinent attitude. “After all, you were being rude then, and you’re being rude now.” 

Bristling, Hank decided to pull rank, since he couldn’t think of any other rational grounds on which to refute Nik’s argument, and countered acerbically, “Speaking of rudeness, you’re being rather rude yourself, lecturing your captain like this. Who the hell gave you permission to talk to me like a naughty schoolboy, huh?” 

“Let me think really hard about that one.” Nik rested his chin in his palm in a pose of mock contemplation. “Oh, I remember now. It was you. When we became lovers, you gave me permission to call you out so that your head wouldn’t be in danger of swelling to roughly the size of China.” 

“Humph.” Hank grunted. “I regret giving you that much power over me.” 

“But you don’t deny that I have power over you.” Nik tossed a pillow from the bed onto the carpeted floor and gestured at it, ordering, “Kneel, Hank, and we can discuss your piss-poor behavior at practice.” 

“I’m not going to kneel for you.” Hank’s jaw clenched, because, while he was aware that it was sometimes necessary for him to surrender the burden of being in control and being responsible so that the weight of the captaincy wouldn’t crush him—which was why he had agreed to submit himself to Nik like this in the first place—he didn’t intend to capitulate without a fight. At the moment, he felt like he was willing to die before he knelt. 

“You’ll be sorry if you don’t,” warned Nik, his tone containing all the menace of a panther’s paws padding on the prowl for prey. 

“No.” Hank scowled, resenting Nik for daring to wield authority over him, even though he knew on a deeper level that he craved someone to seize that kind of power over his life at times when the pressure of leadership threatened to overwhelm him. “I think I’ll be quite happy if I don’t.” 

“If you don’t kneel—“ Nik’s gaze locked on Hank’s, stern but not cruel—“I’ll have to spank you for your rudeness and rebelliousness.” 

“Like hell you will.” Hank tossed his head derisively. 

“Ask for a spanking, and you shall receive it,” pronounced Nik grimly. Before Hank could retreat, Nik had surged forward, grabbed Hank’s wrists, and hauled him over his knee. As one palm pressed against Hank’s struggling shoulder blades to hold him in place for the punishment, the other slid around Hank’s waist to unzip the fly of Hank’s jeans. 

When Nik’s fingers traveled over his groin, Hank felt an electrical current stir through his dick, causing it to rise as if it had been plugged into a socket. Apparently sensing Hank’s cock taking an interest in the proceedings, Nik scolded, “Don’t go getting excited, Z. This is a punishment, not a pleasure.” 

Hank’s cheeks flamed but his penis seemed to have a brain of its own, and when Nik tugged his briefs down to expose his backside for a spanking, his dick stood at attention like a tin soldier. 

“You’ve got a lovely ass.” Nik’s warm hand rubbing and squeezing at Hank’s naked rump made him shiver more than the chilly air nipping at his privates. How he simultaneously loved and hated Nik’s rule about stimulating and making sensitive whatever area of Hank’s body was about to be spanked, because every nerve in Hank’s butt was tingling in an anticipation that was equal parts arousal and fear for the first stinging whack. “What a shame your mouth earned it a spanking, so I’m going to have to cause it pain and turn it a nasty, blotched crimson color.” 

Before Hank could suggest that Nik didn’t have to spank him at all but could stick to the massaging, Nik’s palm rose and fell against Hank’s rear in the first smoldering slap. As he continued to pepper Hank’s buttocks with with sharp smacks that Hank could feel rippling his skin like whirlpools, Nik chided, “Rudeness is unacceptable, Henrik. You’ll treat your coaches and me with respect or find yourself over my knee for a spanking just like this. Although you’re captain of this team, when we are alone together, you can’t pull rank on me since you’re the submissive in this relationship, remember?” 

“Yes, Nik,” choked out Hank, his bottom burning from the blazing swats and his cock aching from the friction of being thrust against Nik’s legs with each strong spank. 

“All the same, I think you’d benefit from an extra forceful reminder of the virtues of obedience and respect.” Firmly, Nik spread the twin spheres of Hank’s behind, eliciting a gasp from Hank as his anus—usually kept hot by the globes of his ass—was bared to the relative coldness of a room temperature environment. His gasp grew into a moan as a warm, gentle finger circled his rim, and then poked carefully inside his hole. 

“What are you doing?” Hank’s words emerged in spasms as he rocked his hips backward so that Nik’s finger could penetrate his anus more fully. 

“You know what I’m doing.” Nik trailed a second finger along Hank’s rim—sending jolts of ecstasy through Hank—and then inserted it into Hank’s quivering hole. “I’m warming up the area I’m about to spank, just like I always do.” 

“You’re going to spank my asshole?” Hank spluttered, his anus clenching as it imagined how agonizing all its many nerves would find being hit. 

“Of course.” Nik’s matter-of-fact manner implied that he regularly spanked Hank’s asshole, even though this was the first time that he had done so. “You acted like an asshole, Hank, so I think it only appropriate that I spank your asshole. That sounds like a punishment to fit the crime, doesn’t it?” 

Hank was about to launch an argument to the contrary when Nik traced the rim of Hank’s anus with a third finger—drowning all thought in an ocean of pleasurable sensations—and the memory that there was even anything to debate was erased from Hank’s mind as the third digit wiggled into his hole. 

For all too short and tantalizing a time, Nik’s fingers remained inside him, rubbing inside him as far as his prostrate, which as always felt as if it could explode with delight when Nik made contact with it. Then, without any warning, Nik removed his fingers from Hank and brought his hand down on Hank’s asshole in a spank, stipulating, “You’ll treat your coaches with respect, Henrik.” 

Hank’s anus was so tender that a single slap—even a comparatively light one such as he had received—caused his eyes to well with tears, and it took several steadying breaths for him to gather the oxygen required to reply shakily, “Yes, Nik.” 

“You’ll treat me with respect.” Nik’s second command was punctuated with another smack to Hank’s hole. 

“Yes, Nik.” The tears that had filled Hank’s eyes trickled down his cheeks, flooding his tongue with the taste of salt. 

“When I tell you to kneel, you’ll kneel.” Another swat to Hank’s asshole followed this declaration. 

“Yes, Nik,” agreed Hank, who was regretting with every particle of his being—particularly those in his anus—that he had ever disobeyed Nik. “I promise.” 

“Are you sorry for acting like an asshole?” Nik’s question was emphasized with a fourth spank on Hank’s hurting hole. 

“Yes, Nik.” No pride was left to stop Hank from whimpering now. 

“Then you’re punishment is over.” Nik leaned forward to murmur this into the shell of Hank’s ear. “Do you want to make it up to me for acting like an asshole?” 

“Yeah.” Desperate as a man in the desert seeking an oasis, Hank nodded. 

“Flip over.” Nik patted Hank’s lower back. 

Obligingly, Hank rolled over on Nik’s lap. He groaned in a mixture of relief as his erect cock—which had been wedged up against Nik’s legs—was freed and anguish as his aching buttocks brushed against the rough fabric of Nik’s khakis. As Nik separated his legs to allow Hank’s rear to fall between them, so that his spanked flesh was not making direct contact with the abrasive fabric, his hand wrapped around Hank’s dick, caressing it gingerly. 

Fireworks erupted first in Hank’s penis and then throughout the rest of his body as Nik continued to stroke his throbbing cock, and it was a difficulty for him to focus on speaking as he whispered, both wanting and not wanting to know the answer, “Are you warming up my dick so you can spank it?” 

“Nope.” As Nik bent over to kiss Hank’s querying lips, Hank could feel his sly smile. “Didn’t I say your punishment was over?” 

“What are you going to do if you aren’t going to spank me?” pressed Hank, as Nik took advantage of his open mouth to glide his tongue between Hank’s lips and tickle the insides of Hank’s cheeks. 

“I’m going to make you come.” Nik’s speech was muffled as he licked at Hank’s mouth as though it were an ice cream cone. “Then I’m going to use your cum as lube so I can fuck you in the ass.”

Something in Nik’s ragged tone combined with his tongue fishing around in Hank’s mouth and his hand running the length of Hank’s cock caused Hank to come, jerking his dick as deeply as possible into the tight heat of Nik’s fist as spasms tore through him, and semen squirted onto Nik’s fingers. 

Once Hank was finished, Nik withdrew his tongue from Hank’s mouth with a damp sound reminiscent of a plunger being removed from a clogged toilet and tapped Hank’s waist, directing, “Turn over and put a pillow under your butt.” 

After Hank, whose whole body was trembling like Jello in a weird bend of release and arousal, had flipped over and positioned a pillow under his backside, Nik nudged apart the spheres of Hank’s ass and slicked Hank’s hole with Hank’s own cum. The lingering effects of the spanking delivered to Hank’s asshole made that region even more sensitive to Nik’s touch, and the impact of each of Nik’s movements was increased tenfold, so that when Nik finally plunged his own throbbing dick into Hank’s prepared anus, the pleasure was so elevated that Hank would almost have been willing to accept a spanking on his asshole every night if it could just be accompanied by sex this otherworldly afterward.


End file.
